Shades of Gay
by schokischlecki
Summary: A single weekend can change everything... Edward Masen gets the chance of a lifetime: an indecent proposal. All his struggles might be over if he takes this chance but if he refuses he might miss out on something extraordinary. What will he do? Rating: M, MaleSlash, Pairings: Sometimes canon and sometimes… NOT ;-), AU, AH and lemony goodness!
1. What women (and some men) want

**Shadesof****Gay**

Summary:

A single weekend can change everything.

Edward Masen gets the chance of a lifetime: an indecent proposal. All his struggles might be over if he takes this chance but if he refuses he might miss out on something extraordinary.

What will he do?

Rating: M, MaleSlash, Pairings: Sometimes canon and sometimes… NOT ;-), AU, AH and lemony goodness!

**I've decided to put my big girl panties on and finally post this little story of mine.  
It was originally written in German and I'm translating it now. **

**So if you can read German and want the whole story now, you should look at this: www. fanfiktion. de /s/ 5056b5df0001b6d706705dc0/1/ Shades-of-Gay  
**

**I'm hoping for weekly updates. **

**Ulli**

* * *

**1. What women (and some men) want**

I can't believe I'm actually sitting here. A single phone call being the reason for me to come to this bar. A single phone call that might change my life. And for the better, I hope!

I've ordered a cold beer and retreated into a corner of Big Mikes Sportsbar.

A glance at my watch tells me that only three minutes have passed since I looked last time. I'm early but excitement and nervousness made it unbearable for me to sit and wait at home.

My whole future is at stake! If that is no good reason for my nerves to tingle then I don't know what is!

My shaky hand grips the beer glass from the table in front of me and after a nice long swig of the cold beverage has moistened my dry throat, I'm feeling a bit better.  
Although the excitement lasts.

If the offer I got only this afternoon is real, then all my worries might just disappear at once and for good. I might quit my fucking job and finally do what I've wanted to for two years now. If this offer is a serious request, I wouldn't have to wait another year to pursue my dream, because the offered money would be more than enough.

But maybe I shouldn't jump for joy too early.

It isn't the first time I got a proposal like that. An indecent one.  
In my job it's pretty normal. Only most of the time it's not even half as profitable for me, which is why I usually refuse.

Yet I decide to stay the fuck calm and listen to what this Jasper guy has to say and then I will make up my mind. No need to worry myself into madness over something that seems pretty blurry to me and that might be just one big misunderstanding.

What guys like me have to offer in return is pretty clear to me.

I'm a whore. A male hooker, although my boss Aro doesn't like to hear that. He says we're first-class escort men but at the end of the day, I don't see any difference. I'm selling my body for money.

The official version is somewhat different of course! My job description says that I accompany lonely ladies to events and functions or that I take them out for romantic rendezvous but reality is far from that. For the right amount of money those women can get anything they want from me.

Twenty percent of these earnings go to my bank account; the rest is what Aro stuffs his pockets with.  
In return I get to live in one of the companies fancy apartments, I get the finest new designer clothes all the time, I have a membership in the city's best fitness club and spa and I have full medical insurance, including a little health checkup every other week. But of course all of these benefits are for one purpose only: not to shed a bad light on Aros agency.

A personal driver, who is also my bodyguard of sorts, gets me to my appointments on time and makes sure that none of these too-single and too-rich ladies occupies my time and services any longer than they paid for.

On the whole it is a good life, a luxurious life even, but something important is missing.  
My freedom. The chance to do what I really want to do. The choices of when and where and with whom I want to spend my time.

Many people think this is a dream job. Getting paid for sex… but this illusion is long gone for me.

I often wondered if there could've been another way, a better one but I come up blank.

This is the only job I can think of that will allow me to go back to college, so I will do whatever I have to do, until I've saved up enough money to continue where I left things behind two years ago. As soon as I have the money to pay for my education and to make ends meet, I will happily quit this fucking job and never look back.

And maybe, just maybe that day will be here sooner than I thought.

Fifteen minutes later the front door opens and a young man walks into the bar. He is tall, well-proportioned and downright handsome with a nice disarray of blond curls on top of his head.

For a few seconds his eyes scan the room until he discovers me in my half-hidden spot and walks over with a huge smile on his face.

"Edward?" he asks and I can't help it but nod and smile back at him.

„I'm Jasper Whitlock." he states and I point towards a chair opposite of mine. In one smooth and swift motion he takes his seat and then looks at me expectantly.

I'm speechless for a moment because he fits right into my predatory pattern. Well… he would, if I actually preyed on my preferences.

The very first time I felt some kind of attraction towards a guy was in high school.  
I was sixteen years old and head over heels for my girlfriend at the time. Tanya. She was the one who stole my first kiss and she was also the one I lost my virginity with that summer.

The bewilderment I felt, when I found myself staring at a boy named Mike, is still palpable but I just couldn't help my wondering eyes that searched him out wherever I went.  
In the locker room, after football practice and Phys Ed…  
During biology where he sat at the lab table in front of mine…  
In the cafeteria where he sat at with me and Tanya and our friends…

Mike was a cute guy, with his short blond hair and his baby blue eyes; always hanging with the popular crowd and well-liked by everyone, including me. Only I took the next step at some point, thinking he was also pretty hot, although I never dared to act out on it.

In high school the mere rumor of being gay could break your social neck and besides… I thought it might just be a kind of awkward phase at the time. A momentary lapse of judgment; a disorientation that I would sure grow out of and leave behind.

It took a while for me to realize that I was wrong, that I sure as hell was attracted to both, male AND female features and for quite some time that thought scared the hell out of me.  
Flirting with boys or men became impossibility, so I kept admiring from afar, never daring to go any further.

Only in college did I find the courage to at least give it a try. I was single at the time and I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss another man, so I went to check out a gay bar on the other side of the city. It didn't take long until a very handsome guy with short blond curls asked if he could buy me a drink. He seemed only a little older than me and we easily fell into conversation which caused me to relax and just enjoy our time together, sitting close to each other in a small cushioned nook. At some point he had taken my hand and put it on his jean-clad thigh, where my fingers had coyly started to draw little circles, while he put his arm around me and gently massaged my neck.

He seemed to sense that I was new to this and didn't even try to pull me into a darkroom or whatever it is that gay men do in bars like that.

He took things slowly, although his eyes told me that he wanted far more than just holding hands. I sure as hell could've gone much further that night but a kiss was all I longed for at the time.

The feeling of stubble on my skin, of big strong hands on my hips, of a flat, yet muscular chest pressed up against mine, of a lithe, hard body rubbing me so good while we were dancing and of soft wet lips that met mine, was just incredible.

A low but definitely male moan did things to my body that I had only ever experienced with my female partners and for the longest time I just basked in the warmth and feeling of security that this strong, masculine body gave me but I also felt that I wasn't ready for more.

So I went home alone that night and jerked off under the hot spray of the shower, with images of blond curls and strong muscles assaulting my mind.

I'd been back to the bar a couple of times afterwards but my blond dream whose kisses had felt so fucking fantastic had never been there again.

Instead of pining after him, I started to date a girl named Lauren. We had met during one of my classes and at the time she was everything I had looked for. In a girl.  
A pretty face, long blond hair and a killer body that kept all its promises. For several months we were dating exclusively and I was pretty happy.

Until the one thing happened, that cost me my future and in the process… my girlfriend.

My parents had never been rich, so I'd always worked to make ends meet while they struggled to pay for my tuitions.

A guy named James was the beginning of the end.

He was my boss in the music store I'd been working at halftime after my classes and fulltime on weekends. Until this day I have no clue who told him about my little secret but one day James Moriarty came onto me after the store closed and he just knew.

He grinned at me and offered me a deal that I immediately turned down, since it was nothing but blackmail. James offered new conditions to my contract with less working hours and better payment for the rest of my college career and wanted sex with me in return.

I told him I was no hooker and to put that new contract where the sun never shines.

„Oh, you'll come groveling at my feet, sweet cheeks! I know that you need this job!" James had claimed with another evil grin on his face.

So I'd just grinned back and told him that maybe he could've gotten into my pants had he just asked me out for dinner or something and that this would never ever happen now, because I chose not to spend any time with blackmailers and other douche bags.

My head held high, I had left the store to never return.

And this is how all the trouble started. Finding a new job with similar wages was next to impossible. The financial crisis had just hit full force and nobody hired a young guy with no working experience for more than a few hours a week. So I took on every job I could get but never made enough to pay all my bills. My meager savings melted away fast enough and when the semester's tuitions were due, my mom called me, crying, telling me that my father had just lost his job and that they were no longer able to support me.

Without the tuitions being paid for, I had to drop out of college and that's how my short career as a promising talent in the music faculty ended abruptly. The loss of my respectable and prestigious university place caused the loss of my – obviously very shallow - girlfriend and that's how I became a single ex-student, living just below the poverty line.

Until one day Aro showed up in the Coffeeshop where I worked a few nights a week. He offered me a job in his escort agency and - being sick and tired of working my ass off for practically nothing – I pretty soon did exactly what James had wanted me to do.

Over time I got the hang of it and soon became a favorite with the ladies. Due to my good looks and my other… qualities, I could never complain about a lack of demand.

Every now and then I would get proposals from men who had seen my profile on the agency's website but I had always I were to give in to a man, it should be special and sure as hell not for money!

At least that's what I'd always thought…

Until Jasper sent me a request, offering me the dazzling amount of 10.000 dollars if I were to accept his proposal.

Unbelievable 10.000 bucks! Cash on delivery so to say, for a single weekend, was a sum nobody had ever offered before and I was quite honestly curious as to what the service in return would be for him to spend so much money.

So I had called the number Jasper had mentioned in his mail and agreed to meet him here on public ground.

He sounded like a nice guy on the phone, and now that I see him for real, with this beautiful, friendly face and his blue eyes that look at me expectantly, I immediately feel like I can trust him.  
He is serious about his offer, so I will sit and listen to everything he has to say.


	2. The indecent proposal

Hey there!

Now let's see, what Jasper has to offer, right? I'm pretty damn sure Edward will have a hard *cough* time to resist! ;-)

* * *

**2. The ****indecentproposal**

„Edward, I know your profile on Aros website states that you're only available for women… so… if you're really not interested in men… or if you don't like what you see…" He motions towards his broad chest that is covered in a tight shirt and leaves little to nothing to the imagination.  
"… then just say it and we'll both finish our beers and then go our separate ways…"

A little embarrassed, I bite my lower lip.  
I _do_ like what I see but it's kind of hard to admit, since this is all new to me.

Jasper gives me a moment; maybe to change my mind and tell him I'm not interested but when I obviously don't say the words, he just smiles in relief and then proceeds.

"Before you give me an answer, I'm asking you to hear me out and thoroughly think about my proposal, Edward. Take your time and make a decision you're comfortable with! I don't expect your answer right away and you have my number, so you can give me a call when you've made up your mind about this." Jasper insists and he really is serious about it all, so I do as he asked, give him a nod and keep listening.

„I've discovered your profile a couple of days ago and… well… I really liked what I saw there! So I showed your pictures to some friends of mine." Ready to jump the gun and ask, what his friends have to do with it, I bite my tongue and try hard to respect Jaspers wish of hearing him out.

„My friends are Carlisle and Emmett. We're all bisexual and we're all in committed relationships with women. But every once in a while we meet up for a… men's weekend and indulge in our other proclivities, if you know what I mean." Jasper winks and I nod. Dumbstruck.

I've never heard of such an arrangement before but I have to admit, it sounds… juicy!  
Ever since I figured out I was interested in both sexes, I've been asking myself, how others handle their desires and if there's a way to have it all, the committed relationship and those other fantasies. But except for the occasional infidelity, open relationships or having no serious commitment at all, I've come up with nothing.

And now here is Jasper, telling me how it works without me even asking for answers? It sounds too good to be true!  
I already have way too many questions in my head but I keep my mouth shut, eager to hear more.

„Carlisle and Emmett adored your pictures, so we decided to give it a go and try to contact you and I have to admit, I was pretty nervous before I came here!" Kneading his hands on the table, he seems quite agitated about his request. I sure can imagine what it took him to meet an obviously heterosexual man in a bar like this and to offer him a part of that "men's weekend".

Without even thinking about it, my hand reaches out to touch his and loosen his clenched fingers before he hurts himself. The nervous smile he gives me, does weird things to me. I can't help but stare at him while my pants seem to grow tighter.

Jasper really is one of my fantasies coming true and I'm in desperate need to get a grip before I say yes without knowing all of his conditions.

Clearing my throat, I manage to tear my dreamy gaze away from his full lips and ask him right away.  
"So, what exactly is your proposal about?"

"We are three bisexual men… but we're also the best of friends who fully trust each other. That is the reason why these weekends work for us. But three is not… the perfect number for us, which is why we're looking for a fourth participant in our… games." His voice laden with innuendo while his hungry eyes scan my body again, he continues.

"Like I said before… we all liked your pictures but now that I see you in person… they do you no justice… at all."  
Leaning in closer, he whispers "I want you, Edward! And I'm cocksure Emmett and Carlisle will think the same!"

Feeling his hot breath on my face I just want to tell him to take me, but again I bite my tongue, because I still don't know what they'd expect from me.

Jasper must feel my reluctance and all of a sudden he leans back a bit and speaks plain old English.

„We meet up every couple of months and rent a suite in a nice hotel. Our main principle is: Anything's possible, nothing's mandatory! The same would go for you too, of course! We wouldn't force you into anything you don't like but we sure as hell hope that you'd participate and make the best of our limited time together. Do you have any questions?" he asks and I don't even know where to start. There seem to be millions of questions whirling around in my head but the images Jasper has evoked in my mind, make thinking that much harder.

He sees my hesitation and starts to rummage through his pockets. Then he presents a picture, laying it out for me.

"These guys are Carlisle… and Emmett." he explains, pointing out a blond guy who is maybe in his late thirties and a younger brawnier man with dark curls and a big, cheeky grin on his face. They look nice… for complete strangers. And most definitely not scary enough to get up from this table and run away, screaming.

„How…?" I clear my throat and then try again.  
„Why me? Why do you want to spend 10.000$ for a weekend with me?" I really don't get it! They're all good-looking men in their prime and to judge Jaspers appearance and the clothes in the picture, they are by no means poor.

Why on earth would they pay for something they surely could have for free?

Jasper answers my question, choosing his words carefully.

"We're all part of Chicago's society… Carlisle is a doctor in a well-established hospital… the chief physician of his department, to be honest… Emmett is a car salesman. He sells luxury cars to a very select clientele. And I am the Junior Partner in the second biggest law firm in the city. That's why we're looking for someone who knows how important… discretion is and since no one in our respective circles is secretive enough _and_ shares our preferences, we decided to look… elsewhere…"

Now I understand! Confidentiality is the first priority in my job and even though I feel quite cheap all of a sudden, because they are indeed just looking for a gentleman's whore, I thank Jasper for putting so much trust in me. There was no need to go that much into detail about their personal lives, since it's none of my business. I'm just providing a certain service which they have to pay for. I don't have a right to learn anything about them.

Before I can dive deeper into this swamp of dirty mingled thoughts, I feel Jaspers hand on mine, trying to calm my fingers that seem to have started drumming on the table's surface without me realizing it.

"Edward, I know…" he pauses. "No, I probably don't know… but I can imagine what must be going through your head right now…" he whispers and I stare at him in pure astonishment.  
Does he really know or is this just a feeble attempt to make me feel better about it?

„We're not looking for… a prostitute per se… We'd rather find someone to complete our circle! As an equal partner in the game!" My lifted eyebrow must've given my doubts away, because Jasper ads "I know we're offering you money for this weekend but… maybe you could try and see it as… I don't know… a bonus for a leap of faith. A tiny stimulus for you to give us a chance to get to know each other!"

Yep, he most definitely wants me to feel better about it, although I appreciate the effort.  
But how is this equal partners thing going to work if I get to do it for a paycheck?

On the other hand… this sure is a lot of money. Money that I desperately need! I don't want to waste another year of my life… or maybe even two!  
I want my future back!

And just like that, my one and only resolution that's always been kind of set in stone for me, to not sleep with a man for money, begins to crumble around the edges.

When everything is said and our glasses are empty, we say our goodbyes.

All Jasper asks of me, is to give him a call, no matter what I decide. He just wants to be in the know and I gladly promise to give him that much.

Then I watch him as he leaves the bar. His motions smooth, his every move oozes self confidence.

He is exactly the kind of man I've always longed for.

* * *

Well, well, welllll... Ö.Ö

Is that pure temptation or what?


	3. Decisions, decisions

Oh, I think Whoreward will make up his mind pretty soon! ;-)

But let's see how this works, shall we?

Special thanks go to my two reviewers! You made my day!

Ulli

* * *

**3. Decisions, decisions… **

How I hate my job on the weekends!  
My clients are practically fighting over me and it is no rarity that a "slight change in plans" as Aro puts it, is cutting down on what little spare time I have. Same shit, different day!  
It's Saturday and my schedule tells me I will be working long hours.

A brunch with Mrs. Millner, the widow of a city councilman who mutated into a man-eating vamp after her husband's death. She is nearly sixty years old, although she never would admit it. Well, at least my older clientele is really making an effort, trying to remain physically attractive, or else I would probably run away screaming at the thought that she's old enough to be my grandmother.

The afternoon will be spent with Miss Lowe, a single lady and an artist, who never created anything worth mentioning but still has an exhibit every now and then.

Her daddy is one of the richest and most influential men in this city and if his daughter wants something, she will get it. Even if it means that he pays people to visit the gallery and buy those ugly finger paintings.

That's where I caught Lucinda 'Lucy' Lowes attention and I gave her my card after she tried to flirt with me. She has been a regular ever since but she never realized that her father paid me first.

I've been trying for weeks now to keep a Saturday night for myself, wanting to check out the club and maybe look for that blond dream of my sleepless nights. But Aro has rescheduled again and as usual any discussion is futile. If Aro arranges extra "dates", it is a matter of urgency and I will have to compromise just as he's made clear since day one.

These „emergency appointments" have happened more often than not lately and although I appreciate the extra money, this job is starting to take its toll on me. I can't even remember when my last day off was or when I did something just for myself. Working these crazy hours, all I manage to do when I come home at night is drop dead on my couch or bed, not wasting another thought on going out to have some fun.

With a heavy sigh I read Aros short and curt briefing.  
A certain Jessica Smith, 42, married, wishes a discreet escapade. Oh great! Another one of those bored housewives whose husbands make so much money, they won't even realize the amounts she spends on being with me. They are all the same!

It's been so long since I met a normal female creature that I'm beginning to doubt their existence. But although I hate coming home to an empty apartment at night, I know that having a true relationship is utterly impossible at the moment. Which woman… or man… would want to share my sorry ass with countless others?

Now if I'd accept Jaspers offer… I could have it all! I could have my old life back in less than two weeks…

Another heavy sigh escapes my mouth and I desperately try to concentrate on the screen in front of me. Jessica Smith, whose real name can sure as hell be found in the gossip columns, wants me to pay her a visit in her own home and I don't need much imagination to know how this evening will go.

The dinner she will serve in candle light will by no means be home cooked but delivered from some fancy restaurant. She will eye-fuck me all through our meal and flirt like there's no tomorrow, even if we both know she'll get me for dessert anyway. I'll do everything she wants… well… almost everything. Even I have my hard limits!

She will want to live out her desperate housewife fantasies, which means as much as I get to fuck her from behind, bent over her couch until she won't know which way is up and after I fulfilled our agency's policy of… multiple assistance… I can finally go home and call it a night.

It'll take a two weeks maximum until I will see her again, because yes, I am that good and yes, she will ask for me again and with that she will be another one of my „emergency candidates" that I'm not allowed to refuse.

Jaspers proposal gets more tantalizing by the minute but I don't want to make that decision based on the money I would get or because I hate my fucking job and want to quit as soon as possible.

I have to be sure that I really want it!

The final decision is made that night in Jessica Smiths house. While I'm fucking her like I thought I would, bent over her expensive leather couch, my mind is playing tricks on me.

All of a sudden it's no longer Jessica's overly tanned bum I see before me. It's not her platinum blond hair that sends me into a frenzy.  
I see Jasper.  
Bent over for me.  
In my head I can hear him moan my name and the mere thought lets me explode unlike any other time before.

As soon as I get home I pull my clothes off and jump into the shower. I hate having the smell of my customers on my body so I wash myself properly and for the first time in forever I feel the urge to jerk off, just to get rid of the flaming desire that hasn't left me since I imagined fucking Jasper. With him in my head, it's so easy to let go and forget this lousy day.

Totally spent but at the same time jittery, I wrap my naked ass in a towel and walk through my apartment. In the living room I turn off my work cell and grab my private phone. Jaspers number is found soon enough. For a moment I hesitate but then I push the call button and listen anxiously.

„Jasper Whitlock" his voice answers and I'm so worked up I can't seem to get a single word out.

"Erm… hello! This is Edward… Edward Masen…" I stumble over the words but Jasper doesn't seem to mind.  
In fact he seems pretty happy when I tell him that I thought about his offer and that I'd like to accept.

The longer we talk about the details for the upcoming weekend, the more the thought calms me. But Jaspers voice not only makes sure my excitement remains… No, his innocently spoken words also make sure I have a makeshift tent in my lap.

A pleasant sense of anticipation is teasing me.  
If Jaspers promises come true, then this will be a weekend to remember!

* * *

Sooooooooo... I think we will meet those delicious guys in the next chapter and it will be all hot and wet and...  
You'll see! ;-) 


	4. Let the games begin!

Well, I promised a Wetward and a Wetward is what you get! Nuff said! *wink*

Ulli

Erm... yeah... Twilight belongs to Frau Meyer but Biward is mine alone!

* * *

**4. Let the games begin **

My body is beyond exhausted after the hellish week that I've had, but my mind is wide awake as I'm taking my beloved black Mustang for a ride on a Friday afternoon. Leaving rush hour and the city behind, I enjoy stepping on that gas pedal on the highway.

With the windows down I relish the fresh air that smells of summer and sun and freedom. I can't even remember when I left the city for the last time.

I even neglected my black baby, although it's been the only luxury I just had to indulge in with my new-found prosperity.

Hey, I'm young and I'm a guy who loves cool cars! I used to dream about having a Mustang like this when I was a little boy, so – despite my frugal ways of keeping my money together to save up for a better future - I just had to buy it when it practically winked at me from that salesman's property. It was love at first sight!

It's just too bad that I'm having a personal chauffeur and bodyguard and with my crazy work schedule I never really get to drive my baby. So now I will enjoy this weekend in more than one sense.

Getting time off was really hard and it only happened after I told Aro that my grandmother was dying and wished to see me one last time. A pretty brazen lie, especially since my granny has been dead for over ten years. But without this little white lie I would most definitely not be here.

Of course I wasn't stupid enough to quit my job before this weekend is over, because who knows what'll happen? I refuse to be unemployed and without the means to support myself again because that sucked big balls the first time around.

There is no contract, since those kinds of deals are null and void in the first place, holding no legal claims. Plus, Jasper and his friends don't like the idea of having any kind of written proof of their… activities.

So it's a matter of trust, for me to drive all the way out here, to meet them in this beautiful countryside hotel. Just like they have to trust me when it comes to my discretion. I'm here as an incognito guest, not an employee of Aros agency, so there are no threatening consequences if I were to turn against these men and call the press. Nobody could stop me if this ended badly.

This thought works as my anchor, my life boat, my safety belt, while I'm nearing my destination.

Only minutes later I park my car in front of a huge building in modern country style. Looking around, I notice that it's really peaceful and quiet out here.

The lobby seems a bit busier. As soon as I arrive at the front desk and give my name, the employees seem to bend over backwards to be of service for me.

Even my little traveling bag is taken from my hand, as the page boy leads the way right into the biggest adventure of my young life.

He hands me a key card, after knocking and opening the door for me and tells me that the other gentlemen are already waiting for me. I thank him while handing him a nice tip and my gaze follows him as he leaves me behind.

Taking a deep breath, I brace myself and then open the door fully to enter the room.

There's a coat rack that already holds a couple of jackets, so I take mine off and hang it with the others. Three pairs of shoes are on the floor underneath the rack and I add pair number four.

My bag in hand, I enter a huge living room area that has several doors leading to other rooms. Bedrooms.

Despite my expectations the interior is modern yet cozy with several comfortable couches being the center of it. The room offers everything ones heart could desire. A stereo, a huge flat TV, a fireplace. Even a giant dining table that easily holds ten persons or more.

But there seems to be no one here. No sound can be heard except for my heart that is beating loudly, frantically.

Straining my ears, I listen and there it is. A deep, voluminous voice that laughs so loud, I'm sure it's heard all the way back to Chicago.

It is my only clue, so I follow that sound until I find myself standing in an open door.

It's a huge bathroom with a whirlpool right in the middle and sitting in the bubbly water, relaxing, there are three men. One of them is Jasper and as soon as my gaze finds him, a part of my tension just disappears.

He is here!

His head is resting on the edge of the tub and his eyes are closed. A content smile is playing around the corners of his mouth and while I'm watching this fine piece of man, someone else discovers me and greets me in a low voice.

"Hello! You must be Edward. Come on in and make yourself at home!"

It's the oldest guy, the slender, blond man named Carlisle.

Jasper opens his eyes and grins at me and I just smirk back.

"Come on, Edward! We don't bite!" he says and winks at me.

"'Cept if you want us to!" exclaims the third guy in the tub and the astonished expression on my face makes him laugh.

So, he is the one that can be heard all the way to Chicago!

"Don't listen to Emmett!" Jasper says smiling and invites me again to join them in the tub.

Just as I'm about to turn around to find my room and change into my swimming trunks, the Emmett guy laughs again.

"Hey sugar, we're all naked in here, so no false shame please!" he cries and to prove his point, he stands up from the bubbly water, presenting himself in all his naked glory.

I have to admit he has a great body. Tall and muscular. He is all buff and quite intimidating, looking at me appraisingly with one lifted eyebrow.

I accept his quiet challenge and start undressing very slowly. My eyes never leave his and when I drop my shirt skillfully, the hunk with the dark curls swallows hard and stares at me with his mouth hanging open.

Who would've thought the stripping lessons Aro insisted on would come in so handy one day?

Now I'm the one who raises an eyebrow and the giant just lets himself drop back into the tub, sending splashes of water everywhere.

I know why he sat down so suddenly, so now I'm the one who laughs out loud and Jasper and Carlisle join in.

But as soon as the rest of my clothes are on the floor, the funny banter is gone.

Jasper is staring at me. Open-mouthed and wide-eyed. I can see how much he appreciates the view and the mere thought lets my eager cock twitch.

To avoid further embarrassment I climb into the tub and sit down beside Jasper. He is the only one I've met before, the only one I know, and that makes me feel safe around him. Plus I really want to be close to him here in the bubbly hot water.

"What about getting to know each other a bit?" Carlisle asks calmly and Jasper agrees and immediately starts talking.

"Well, you already know my name… I've been married to my Alice for almost two years now and we don't have kids yet. Need a bit more practice, I guess…" he says and grins at me from the side. "I am a lawyer, as you know… and in my spare time I like to play the guitar and try any kind of sports I can find. Oh, and I'm twenty-nine years old."

Now that was short but sufficient and more than enough information for a night like this.

Next is Carlisle. He seems to be a very levelheaded and discreet kind of man and I take an immediate liking to him.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm forty-one years old and a doctor and I've been married to my Esme for twenty-two years now. We were not blessed with kids of our own but have been foster parents for several years. In my spare time I like to travel, enjoy reading and I also play the guitar."

Hmm… sounds good enough. Now I'm curious what Emmett has to say.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, my wife is Rosalie and she'll give birth to our first child in about four months. I'm thirty-four years old and I like to spend my time at the gym." he states the obvious. "I'm the drummer in our little combo and if you play any instrument that is not a flute, feel free to join one of our jam sessions. Oh and if you're looking for a really hot car, then just gimme a call! I'll find the right vehicle for everyone!"

He grins at me and I just grin back cause he hasn't seen my black baby yet!

But a jam session with these guys sounds really good. It's been forever since I played just for the fun of it…

Anyway… there is just one thing about this whole arrangement that really disturbs me…

"What about your wives? Do they know what you're doing here? Is it… okay for them?" I really want to know and the answering grin in Emmetts face is not enough.

"Our wives are currently spending a girl's weekend in another suite in this hotel." he explains.

Hmmm… I don't think I understand, so I look over to Jasper for help.

"Yes, they share our bisexual tendencies. Alice and Rosalie met way back in college and had a short affair. It was nothing serious but the old physical attraction is still there. Later, after we met Carlisle, Esme was curious enough to try and join them and she's been part of the girls club ever since." he explains and looks at me warily, trying to gauge my reactions.

Now that's really weird!

Six people - three married couples - converge and they all share the same preferences? And then they plan these weekends together?

"I'm sure you will learn about our particular needs soon enough", says Carlisle, who's been watching me silently all the time and it seems like he's somehow able to read my mind.

"But please, Edward, tell us something about yourself!" he suggests and smiles at me encouragingly.

Where should I start?

I decide to simply stick with the truth and tell them the shortened version of the sad story that is my life.

That I'm only twenty-three and that I grew up in a suburban area. How I got involved with Aros agency, after giving up my dreams and how I'm hoping to be able to go back to college as soon as possible. I tell them that I'm single because my job won't leave me a choice in the matter.

And then I work up the courage and tell them that I've never had sex with a man before, that the chance to try never really occurred, although I've always been curious.

I can see it in their faces.

This last piece of information made an impact and I really hope that this is not the end of our shared plans for the weekend.

* * *

Oh, oh, oh, ohhhh... Ö.Ö

He dropped the bomb but I guess this story would be over if they kicked him out now, right? ;-)

So my cue for the next chapter would be:

*sing* a little less conversation, a little more action please...

Muahahahaaa


End file.
